Watashitachi no Shinfonii
by Little Snowdrop
Summary: Disisinya, aku hanya bisa menundukkan wajahku. Langkah kakiku berselaras dengannya. Tak lagi aku melihat sekeliling/ Update Chapter 3/AkashixOC
1. PROLOG: Yume desu ka?

_**"Watashitachi no Shinfonii"**_

Author: Rizumu Hikari

.

* * *

Prolog : Yume desu ka..?

* * *

Padahal aku pikir hari ini akan berjalan sebagaimana sebelumnya. Sebagai seorang siswi tingkat dua di sebuah sekolah ternama di kota ini, keseharianku hanya akan berputar pada kegiatan belajar, tugas sekolah, aktivitas di klub, bercengkrama dengan teman, atau hal-hal lain yang masih masuk dalam tingkat kewajaran yang mampu dicerna oleh otakku.

Langit sore ini masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Sinar kejinggaannya menelusup diantara tirai putih ruang musik.

Ruangan ini juga masih sama. Sepi.. tidak ada siapapun disini kecuali diriku. Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaanku untuk berada di ruangan ini sampai sang mentari sampai di tempat peristirahatannya.

Teman-teman yang lain sudah pulang. Ah, sedang apa ya mereka sekarang? Apa mungkin mereka tengah belajar untuk tes esok hari?

Tuts piano ini pun masih sama lembutnya. Dentingan suara yang dihasilkannya memanjakan indra pendengaranku, membuatku tenggelam pada kesunyian senja ini.

Semuanya masih terasa normal seperti keseharianku yang semestinya. Sampai derap langkah kaki itu terdengar. Yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan pintu ruang musik yang digeser.

Dirinya berdiri disana, dengan surai merah membara miliknya.

Serta kedua manik _heterochome _miliknya yang menatap tajam ke arahku.

Napasku tertahan, permainanku terhenti.

"Mizuno Shiori,"

Suara _baritone_ yang khas itu menyapa indra pendengaran, menggantikan alunan melodi yang kumainkan sebelumnya.

"Mulai detik ini, kau adalah milikku."

Jari-jemariku terkulai lemas diatas. Aku tak mampu melanjutkan permainanku ataupun mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Dirimu yang begitu _absolute_ berdiri disinari sinar jingga mentari, memerangkapku dengan sejuta pesonamu.

_Kamisama_... apakah aku sedang bermimpi?

* * *

**-tsudzuku-**

* * *

.

.

.

Etto.. konnichiwa minna!

Dengan Rizumu Hikari yang mampir untuk kedua kalinya (dengan membawa ff kurobasu ketiganya) ke fandom kurobasu. Ahahahaha... apapula fic kali ini.

Mohon maaf bila sebelumnya ada kesamaan ide dengan para penghuni fandom ini sebelumnya, ide ini datang ketika saya mendengar lagu Orange nya 7!

Yaaa.. kembali dengan Akashi Seijuurou × OC. Mohon bantuannya kembali untuk ff ini. Mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan dan keabalan serta typo yang ada.

Terakhir.. TATAKAE MINNA-SAN! #salahfandom

_(berkenan meninggalkan review ataupun jejak lainnya minna-san?)_


	2. Chapter 1: Kreutzer

_**"Watashitachi no Shinfonii"**_

©Rizumu Hikari

.

Pairing: Akashi Seijuurou x Mizuno Shiori (OC)

.

.

Shiori POV

* * *

Chapter 1 : Kreutzer

* * *

Terlahir di keluarga bermarga Mizuno membuatku terbiasa mendapati keheningan semacam ini. Lebih tepatnya aku sudah terbiasa sejak 7 tahun yang lalu.

Seperti saat ini, di ruang makan—yang dapat dibilang luas—hanya ada aku dan Yuuki-san. Yuuki-san adalah _maid_ pribadi yang sudah mengabdikan diri sejak aku masih kecil. Wanita paruh baya dengan surai coklat karamel dan iris mata senada itu selalu mengulas senyum padaku setiap kali raut wajahku 'berubah' menurut beliau.

Suasana rumah ini sudah berubah 7 tahun lamanya. Otousama, Yuuki-san, _butler_ maupun _maid_ lain yang mengurus rumah ini, serta diriku sama-sama berusaha keras untuk mewarnai rutinitas kami seperti semula.

Tujuh tahun yang lalu.. semuanya berubah sejak _Okaasama_ pergi meninggalkanku.

* * *

"_Arigatou gozaimasu, _Tanaka-san."

Ucapku singkat sebelum melangkah menjauh dari mobil yang mengantarkanku ke sekolah. Berbicara mengenai sekolah, aku jadi teringat akan kejadian kemarin di ruang musik.

Yang aku tahu, dia adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Siswa teladan di Teikou Academy. Ketua tim basket yang sering berada dalam ruang lingkup kelompok bernama _Kiseki no Sedai._

Satu-satunya hal yang membuatku tidak mengerti adalah kenapa dia mengatakan hal semacam itu.

'_Mulai detik ini, kau adalah milikku.__'_

Apa itu yang dinamakan dengan pernyataan? Dan maksudnya dari milik itu apa? Aku ini kan bukan benda.

"Shiori, _ohayou_!"

Rangkulan Hinami membuyarkan pemikiranku barusan. Kusimpulkan sebuah senyuman ke hadapannya.

"_Ohayou_, Hinami. Tumben sekali kau berangkat pagi."

"Hehe.." Gadis itu hanya tertawa mendengar penuturanku. "Aku ingin belajar denganmu sebelum tes fisika hari ini. Ayo segera ke kelas!"

Entah Hinami ini tipe gadis yang kelebihan hormon atau apa, dia tampak selalu bersemangat setiap harinya. Sebagai seseorang yang dekat dengannya terkadang aku merasa kewalahan.

"_Mou.._ Hinami ini."

Aku mempercepat langkahku agar dapat menyamai Hinami yang sudah satu meter didepanku. Kami berjalan beriringan memasuki gedung sekolah.

Ketika sampai di koridor tingkat dua ini, netra gelap milikku kembali menemukannya. Surai yang membara layaknya api itu berdiri disalah satu sisi koridor yang aku lewati.

Pandangan kami bertemu, membuat detak jantungku memacu lebih cepat dari pada yang sewajarnya. Keanehan pun mulai terjadi pada diriku. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari eksistensinya. Apa mungkin aku terpesona seperti sebagai besar siswi yang ada disini?

Lagipula.. dia duluan kan yang merebut perhatianku sebelumnya.

Rasa sesak yang tidak kukenali menyeruak didadaku ketika dia malah memutuskan kontak mata kami dan bersiap seolah-olah ia tidak mengenaliku. Apa-apaan sikapnya itu!

Tatapan tajamku tidak mampu merebut perhatiannya yang tengah berbincang—entah apa yang dibicarakannya, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti—dengan seorang pemuda bersurai hijau lumut—boleh aku bilang begitu?—yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Aku menghela napas kesal karena diabaikan olehnya.

Baru saja beberapa langkah menjauh dari pewaris tahta Akashi, tiba-tiba saja langkahku dihentikan oleh seorang siswa.

"Mizuno-san?" ujarnya pelan.

Ada apa dengan anak ini? Kenapa ia terlihat ketakutan begitu?

"_Ano.._ kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku untuk sekedar memastikan. Siswa ini menggangguk kaku.

"A..Aku menyukaimu, Mizuno-san!"

"Eh?"

Spontan, hanya satu kata itu yang lolos dari bibirku.

"Aaaa.. _sumimasen_! Yang tadi lupakan saja."

Siswa itu langsung membungkukkan badannya sembari merapalkan '_sumimasen'_ berulang-ulang.

"Itu.. hanya _dare_ dari salah satu temanku. _Sumimasen_, Mizuno-san!"

Belum terlepas dari keterkejutanku sebelumnya, kini aku dihadapkan oleh keterkejutan yang lain. Tadi anak itu bilang _dare_ kah?

_Dare.._?

Ah, aku mengerti sekarang. Permainan _truth or dare_ kah? Kasihan sekali siswa manis tadi, pasti ia dikerjai oleh teman-temannya yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Shiori, kau tak apa?" tanya Hinami tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok." jawabku santai.

"_Heee..._" sorot mata Hinami berubah—aku tidak tahu kenapa. "Kupikir kau sedih karena siswa tadi membuat pengakuan hanya karena _dare_ dari temannya."

"Mana mungkin aku sedih." Aku mengibaskan tanganku. "Aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya kok. Sudahlah ayo ke kelas!"

Melihat pengakuan dari seseorang kepadaku dia bersikap biasa saja. Apa jangan-jangan ucapannya kemarin sore itu juga sebuah _dare_ dari temannya?

Aku tidak mengerti.. apa yang ada didalam pikiran Akashi Seijuurou. Membuat sebuah pernyataan kepemilikan terhadapku, kemudian mengabaikan eksistensiku seolah-olah ia tak pernah mengenalku.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah aku akan menunggu Hinami—yang tengah mengikuti ekskul voli—di ruang musik. Di Teikou Academy ini sebenarnya memiliki beberapa ruang musik. Letak semua ruang musik ada di lantai tiga. Namun yang posisinya bersebelahan seperti ini hanya ruang musik satu dan ruang musik dua.

Di ruang musik dua sendiri hanya terdapat sebuah piano dan satu rak buku yang penuh oleh dokumen partitur tersusun rapi. Karenanya, aku sangat suka berada di ruang ini. Ada piano dan aku. Hanya ada diriku dan benda yang sangat disayangi oleh _Okaasama_.

Jemariku mulai menyentuh papan tuts—memainkan beberapa melodi. Biasanya aku memainkan lagu klasik yang dulu diajarkan oleh _Okaasama_. Hal tersebut sedikit banyak membuatku merasa lebih tenang.

Kubuka salah satu jendela sehingga memberikan sedikit celah agar angin bisa masuk. Tirai-tirai pun bergerak karenanya. Setelah melakukan sedikit perenggangan ringan, aku pun kembali duduk menghadap papan tuts.

"Hari ini mainkan apa ya?" gumamku bermonolog ria. Jika Hinami ada disini, pasti dia akan melontarkan protes karena sebagian besar lagu yang kumainkan pasti lagu klasik.

Baru saja aku mau melangkah menuju rak partitur, sebuah alunan sonata yang kukenal tertangkap oleh indera pendengaranku.

Dan suaranya itu.. berasal dari ruangan sebelah.

Biasanya hanya suara pianoku yang terdengar. Tidak ada suara lainnya. Ruang musik satu pun jarang digunakan karena ruangan tersebut hanya digunakan ketika ada acara khusus.

Lantas, siapa yang memainkan sonata itu? Terlebih yang kudengar saat ini adalah alunan melodi dari biola.

"Beethoven. Violin sonata nomor sembilan.."

_Kreutzer_.

Ya, ini Sonata Kreutzer. Biasanya dimainkan dengan piano penggiring, tapi yang aku dengarkan ini murni hanya biola.

Kenapa bisa?

Sonata ini terdengar sudah hampir dua menit lamanya, dan aku terkesiap karena ada yang berbeda dari Kreutzer yang dimainkan ini.

Tanpa sadar, aku segera mengambil kertas partitur untuk piano penggiring Kreutzer dan meletakkannya dihadapanku. Aku belum pernah memainkan peran penggiring, selama ini aku selalu bermain solo.

Jari jemariku mulai bergerak diatas papan tuts sesuai partitur yang aku lihat. Sudah kuduga, ada yang lain dengan Kreutzer yang dimainkan! Aku cukup kewalahan mengimbangi permainannya.

Suara biolanya.. sura biolanya entah kenapa menyiratkan kemarahan yang mendalam.

Aku ingat, _first movement_ untuk Kreutzer memang mencitrakan sebuah kemarahan. Berbeda dengan _second movement _dan _third movement-_nya yang mencitrakan ketenangan dan kegembiraan.

Kenapa? Kenapa dia semarah ini? Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Tanpa aku sadari, perhatianku teralihkan kepada seseorang yang bermain biola disebrang sana. Eksistensi Akashi Seijuurou pun menghilang dari pikiranku. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku ingin bisa memainkan _piece_ yang sama dengannya.

Bisakah, aku bertemu dengannya?

* * *

**-tsudzuku-**

* * *

.

.

.

Yahoooo! Akhirnya bisa _publish_ ini! Walau hanya 1000+ _words_. Sudah lama gak nulis jadi.. seperti ini efeknya.

Izin balas _review_ disini..

**Juvia Hanaka**: _Hai!_ Silahkan chapter pertamanya disini~

**yolandaashari**: Ehehe.. maaf atas prolog super pendeknya. Ini chapter satunya.. maaf kalau masih pendek.

**LeafandFlower**: Ini lanjutannya. Semoga suka..

**alice dreamland**: Yoroshiku mo~ Maaf kalau chapter ini masih belum jelas juga XD

**Yuzurizha Aera**: Maaf karena masih pendek QAQ faktor udah lama gak nulis soalnya #alasan

**arumatarizu**: Aaa.. iya. Bisa dibilang ini terinspirasi karenanya. Piece yang dimainkan juga sebagian saya dapat referensi darinya, saya pribadi sebelumnya hanya tahu beberapa sonata dari Beethoven dan Chopin.

Terima kasih yang sudah mereview, fav, dan follow atau silent reader(kalau ada) sekalipun.. saya terharu sekali. Saya akan berjuang keras untuk chapter yang akan datang. Mohon bantuannya semua! #_bows_

Maaf kalau masih belum jelas alurnya. Maaf karena pendek. Maaf kalau OOC. Kritik dan saran yang membangun dipersilahkan ssu..

Baiklah, sampai berjumpa di sonata berikutnya _minna-_san...!


	3. Chapter 2: Cello and Thirds

Saat mentari masih mengintip malu-malu untuk menyambut datangnya hari ini, simfoni yang pertama kudengar berasal dari kicauan burung yang menari-nari di beranda kamarku. Dinginnya udara pagi yang menusuk kulit seolah menggerakkanku untuk segera bangkit dari tempat istirahatku semalam.

Ketika aku berjalan, terputar rekaman memori akan melodi yang kudengar kemarin.

Begitu indah. Begitu menghanyutkan.

Bagaikan Beethoven sendiri yang memainkannya kala itu. Segala guratan emosi tergambar begitu jelas. Aku pun kembali terhenyak, siapakah sosok dibaliknya...

.

_**"Watashitachi no Shinfonii"**_

Kuroko no BasukeFujimaki Tadatoshi

.

Pairing: Akashi Seijuurou x Mizuno Shiori (OC)

.

.

Shiori POV

.

_Chapter 2 : Cello and Thirds_

.

"Aku dengar dia laki-laki."

Celetukkan Hinami seolah menghisap perhatianku agar terpusat padanya. Rupa-rupanya, permainan sang _violinist_ misterius dari ruang musik satu itu sudah menjadi _trending topic_ pagi ini.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanyaku _to the point_—tidak berusaha menutupi fakta bahwa aku sedikit banyak tertarik pada violinist tersebut—sambil membuka lembaran berikutnya dari buku sastra yang tengah kugeluti.

Iris sewarna madu Hinami berkilau indah diterpa cahaya mentari. Ekor matanya menilik ke segerombolan siswi yang asyik berbincang ria di salah satu sudut kelas.

"Ada siswi yang melihatnya, namun tertutup tirai. Hanya saja dari bentuk tubuhnya pemain biola itu laki-laki."

Bibirku membentuk huruf o secara kilat. Tak tahu harus berkomentar apa lagi. Telapak tangan mengatup untuk menutup buku ketika melihat Takahashi-_sensei_ memasuki ruang kelas.

"_Laki-laki kah..?_"

Pandanganku berputar menuju sisi diluar jendela. Langit begitu cerah pagi ini, suasana yang begitu nyaman—terlebih ketika aku mengingat simfoni burung kecil di beranda tadi.

Pemusik itu laki-laki, entah kenapa membuat jantungku berdebar memikirkannya. Hati kecilku berucap bahwa sosok misterius yang tidak kuketahui namanya itu lebih menarik dibandingkan sosok yang menjadi pusat perhatian sebagian siswi disini.

Ya, Akashi Seijuurou.

Satu helaan napas lolos dari bibirku—_katanya_ setiap kali kita menghela napas itu sama saja dengan melepaskan satu kebahagian kita. Tapi toh aku tak begitu mempercayainya.

Perlahan, aku berbisik pada diriku sendiri.

"_Semoga aku bisa bertemu dengan violinist itu."_

_._

_._

"Selesai latihan nanti aku akan ke sini. _Jaa_!"

Hinami melambaikan tangannya selama beberapa saat ke arahku sebelum pada akhirnya menghilang dibalik pintu ruang musik dua.

Sore yang sama seperti sebelumnnya. Ataupun sore sebelum, sebelum, dan sebelumnya. Sinar jingga yang sama menerangi ruang musik ini. Hm, tampaknya sore ini lebih cerah dibandingkan kemarin.

Netra gelapku kembali memantulkan bayangan piano hitam yang sudah menemaniku hampir selama setengah tahun sejak tahun keduaku dimulai.

Kuatur posisi tangan sebanyak mungkin, kemudian jari-jemariku mulai bersentuhan dengan tuts piano. Sebagai pemanasan aku memainkan _Twinkle Twinkle Star_ ataupun _If You're Happy and You Know It_ yang biasanya kumainkan semasa kanak-kanak bersama _Okaasama_.

Ah, sore yang indah. Jariku menari dengan santainya mengikuti irama yang kudengar.

Sampai aku mendengar suara pintu ruangan digeser—awalnya aku pikir itu Hinami yang ketinggalan sesuatu. Namun perkiraanku tersebut meleset.

Bukan Hinami, melainkan Akashi Seijuurou.

Apa yang ia lakukan di tempat ini?

"Kupikir siapa orang yang bermain dengan kekanakkannya seperti itu. Rupanya dirimu."

Itulah yang Akashi-kun katakan untuk pertama kalinya setelah sikap menyebalkannya pada lusa maupun kemarin.

"Ah, maafkan saya yang sudah merusak sore hari anda, Akashi-kun." Aku membalas sambil tersenyum tipis. "Lagipula, apa yang seorang siswa kebanggaan Teikou di tempat seperti ini? Bukankah anda biasanya latihan di klub basket?"

Sebagian berniat bertanya. Seperempat bagian tidak peduli dengan jawaban yang diberikannya. Seperempat sisanya ditujukan untuk mengusirnya dari zona nyamanku.

Pemuda beriris _heterochrome_ itu tampak tak minat menanggapi pertanyaanku. Ia justru melangkah mendekat.

"Apa kau benar putri dari Mizuno Chiharu? Permainanmu bahkan tak sedikitpun mendekati beliau."

Dan kenapa malah ia tiba-tiba membawa nama _Okaasama_? Tahu apa dia tentang _Okaasama_?

"Maaf jika terlihat meragukan, tapi saya memang putri dari Mizuno Chiharu. Berkenaan dengan permainan, saya memang masih amatir."

"Heh." Kulihat ia menyeringai. "Kasihan sekali Chiharu-sama karena putrinya tak bisa meneruskan garis sejarah beliau."

GLEK. Perkataannya membuatku kesal. Memang apa salahnya jika aku tidak ingin menjadi pianis seperti _Okaasama_?

Langkah pemuda setinggi 173 cm itu mendekati rak partitur. Manik _ruby-gold_ miliknya menatap deretan judul buku yang tersedia selama beberapa saat sebelum pada akhirnya tangannya menarik keluar sebuah buku partitur.

Chopin's Etudes.

Mau apa dia dengan buku itu?

Di detik berikutnya, ia tampak memilah lembar demi lembar yang ada didalamnya. Sementara dirinya sibuk mencari entah apapun itu yang dia cari, aku masih terduduk dengan posisi yang sedikit kaku.

"Mainkan ini."

Tiba-tiba saja manik hitamku ditabrakkan dengan halaman salah satu Etude milik Chopin.

Opus 25 No. 7 in C-sharp minor.

Cello Etude-nya Chopin. Aku belum pernah memainkan ini sebelumnya.

"Maaf?"

"Kurasa kau telah mendengar jelas perkataanku sebelumnya, Shiori."

Bahuku bergidik mendengarnya. Apa barusan aku tak salah dengar? Akashi-kun memanggilku dengan namaku?

Merasa tak mampu untuk menolak apalagi kabur dari situasi ini, mau tak mau, rela tak rela, aku memenuhi permintaan—boleh aku anggap begitu?—dari tuan muda satu ini.

Satu hembusan napas, dan jariku memulai permainannya.

"Salah."

"Hah?"

Aku balik menatap Akashi-kun yang berdiri disampingku secara kilat. Gelapnya iris mataku bertemu dengan iris matanya yang terihat berapi-api serta berkilau. Baru beberapa detik yang lalu aku mulai dan dia langsung berkomentar bahwa permainanku ini salah?

"Kau lihat partiturnya kan." Pertanyaan yang lebih terkesan sebagai pernyataan. "Ulangi."

Dengusan kesal tercipta. Aku menatap tajam partitur yang berada dihadapku—seakan-akan hendak melahapnya.

Akan aku mainkan kembali sesuai perkataannya. Satu.. dua.. tiga.

Dan kembali terulang.

"Salah."

"Apanya yang salah, Akashi-kun? Saya sudah memainkannya sesuai partitur!" protesku tak terima karena diinterupsi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Mainkan dengan kedua tanganmu. Meski terlihat dimainkan dengan tangan kiri, sejak awal semuanya dimainkan dengan dua tangan."

Tiba-tiba saja Akashi-kun merendahkan tubuhnya. Kedua lengannya terulur dan jemarinya menyentuh papan tuts piano. Selang beberapa detik, aku bisa mendengarkan Akashi-kun memainkan bagian yang selalu ia katakan 'salah'.

Surai merahnya melambai lembut tertiup angin. Dari posisiku saat ini bisa kurasakan betapa dekat wajahnya. Betapa sepasang netra berbeda warna itu begitu berkilau akibat pantulan sinar matahari.

Tanpa aku sadari, aku menahan napasku.

Permainannya begitu singkat dan juga tidak begitu terekam jelas di memoriku. Objek yang menjadi fokus penglihatan dan pendengaranku berbeda. Dan entah kenapa, aku lebih terfokuskan pada cerminan visual wajahnya dalam pandanganku.

Aku terdiam menatapnya sebelum memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan yang tercipta begitu saja.

"Ah, Akashi-kun ternyata bisa bermain piano."

Jelas dia bisa, dia kan tuan muda Akashi. Tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Kata-kata itu terluncurkan hanya sebagai angin lalu.

Akashi-kun memilih untuk tak menanggapinya. Pandangannya menyiratkan perintah kepadaku untuk kembali memainkan Cello Etude.

Kupejamkan kedua mataku, kemudian kutarik napas dalam-dalam. Aku masih bisa mengingat bagaimana pergerakannya. Bersamaan dengan hembusan angin musim gugur yang menelusup masuk ke ruang musik, aku memulai permainanku.

Melodi yang tercipta mengalir ke sela-sela jemariku—membuatnya begitu nyaman untuk digerakan. Tak kusangkal, meski terlihat mudah sebenarnya Etude ini cukup menantang. Ada beberapa melodi yang terdengar bertabrakan, kemudian terjadi perubahan tempo yang cepat, dan sebagainya.

Aku melirik Akashi-kun yang hanya diam memerhatikan sampai selesai. Canggung kembali menguasai karena Akashi-kun tak kunjung memelontarkan sepatah katapun atas permainanku. Aku pun bingung dibuatnya, bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah permainanku ini baik atau malah sebaliknya.

Mau membuat topik pembicaraan tapi rasanya aneh, aku kan tidak begitu mengenalnya—setelah semua insiden yang terjadi. Mau mengusirnya keluar dari ruangan ini pun tak mampu.

Berpikirlah, Shiori. Pasti ada hal yang bisa menggantikan keheningan ini.

Ah, aku mendapat ide!

"Uhm.. Akashi-kun, permainan anda tadi baik sekali."

Manik heterokom Akashi-kun menatapku seolah menuntutku untuk segera meberikan penjelasan maksud dari ucapanku barusan.

"Bagaimana kalau Akashi-kun memainkan ini?"

Aku menunjukan halaman Etude lainnya milik Chopin yang terdapat di buku partitur. Chopin's Etude Op. 25 No. 6 in G# Minor.

Aku mengetahui baik _piece_ ini. _Okaasama_ pernah menceritakan padaku bahwa karya Chopin yang satu ini memiliki tingkat kesulitan yang tinggi sekalipun yang memainkannya adalah pianis yang berpengalaman. Ada bagian dimana melodi utamanya dimainkan menggunankan tiga sampai lima jari di suatu sisi kemudian berpindah cepat ke sisi lainnya dengan memainkan satu sampai dua jari saja.

Aku pernah beberapa kali memainkannya, namun aku selalu mengalami kesulitan pada bagian kanannya—yang menurutku memang _piece_ ini menitik beratkan pada permainan tangan kanan.

"_Thirds_?"

Akashi-kun nampak mengonfirmasi partitur yang kutunjukan padanya.

"Uhm.. ya? Karena saya telah beberapa kali mencoba memainkannya tapi gagal. Ahahaha." Tawaku hambar dibagian akhir—dan aku meruntuki hal itu.

Tanpa respon apapun, Akashi-kun langsung saja mendudukan dirinya disampingku. Refleks, aku langsung berdiri dan memberi jarak antara diriku dengannya. Sebagai akibatnya, jantungku mulai berdetak tak beraturan.

Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran tuan muda satu ini.

Gerak-geriknya terlihat begitu elegan dihadapan teman hitam(baca: piano)ku. Tangannya bergerak dengan lincah diatas papan tuts, seakan-akan jemarinya tengah berdansa disana. Aku terkesima melihatnya.

Permainan Akashi-kun begitu menakjubkan. Ia begitu mahir dan menguasai _piece_ ini. Tidak perlu diragukan lagi, permainan Akashi-kun begitu akurat sesuai partitur yang ada. Hanya saja...

Semahir apapun jemari itu bergerak disana, aku merasa ada yang hilang dari permainannya.

Mendekati bagian akhir _piece_—padahal tinggal sedikit lagi aku bisa mendengarkannya sampai selesai—pintu ruang musik kembali bergerak dan memantulkan bayangan Hinami dibalik pintu.

"Shiori, _senpai _memberitahuku bahwa ternyata hari ini tidak—"

Tas yang disampirkan pada pundaknya pun terjatuh begitu saja. Guratan ekspresinya berubah dalam hitungan sepersekian detik.

"Kenapa—"

Ia kembali menggantungkan kata-katanya, membuatku heran dibuatnya.

"Yamanaka Hinami."

Aku mendengar Akashi-kun melafalkan nama teman dekatku ini.

Ah, aku mengerti. Pasti karena kehadiran sang pewaris dari keluarga Akashi di ruangan musik yang biasanya hanya ditempati olehku seorang inilah yang membuat wajah Hinami mencetak ekspresi sedemikian rupanya.

"Kau adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Shiori disini bukan?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang bukan pertanyaan kembali terlontar.

"I-iya?"

Hinami terlihat gugup menjawabnya. Ada apa ini? Jarang sekali aku melihat Hinami gugup ketika berbicara.

"Jaga gadis ini baik-baik."

Sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahu kananku. Akashi-kunlah yang menjadi pelakunya.

"Ba-baik!" Lagi-lagi Hinami menjawabnya dengan terbata-bata. Malah cepat pula responnya.

"Tapi kenapa?" Dahi Hinami mengerut ketika mengatakannya.

Sekilas aku melihat Akashi-kun tersenyum tipis. Tidak, tidak. Itu lebih terlihat seperti sebuah seringaian. Entah kenapa perasaanku menjadi tak enak.

"Tentu saja agar kekasihku ini tidak bermain api dibalikku nanti."

Seringainya semakin menjadi-jadi setelah mengatakannya. Sementara aku kehilangan kata-kataku untuk membalas pernyataannya barusan.

"HEEEEEEEE?!"

Dan hal yang terakhir yang bisa otakku proses hanyalah lengkingan Hinami.

.

**-tzudzuku-**

.

Cuap-cuapnya gak bakal banyak disini. Maaf kali ini saya belum bisa bales reviewnya, tapi yang pasti saya sangat berterima kasih bagi siapapun yang sudah membaca fic ini ssu!

Maaf apdetnya lama. Maaf kalau tidak sesuai harapan _readers_ sekalian. Maaf kalau Akashi-nya OOC. Maaf kalau Akashi-nya gak banyak tampil. Dan maaf maaf lainnya karena ketidakprofesionalan author satu ini.

Bulan ini baru selesai rodi tugas dan kini terbitlah rodi ujian (?)

Mohon doanya ya _minna_-san semoga saya bisa melewati tahun ini dengan baik.

Ah ya, karena ini _publish_nya lewat _handphone_ jadi penulisannya belum bisa dirapihin, nanti kalau udah balik ketemu laptop tercinta saya bakal perbaiki kok!

Btw, ada yang mau coba mendengarkan _Cello_ dan _Thirds_ Etude-nya? Keduanya unyu sekali~~

_Next¸_kira-kira _piece_ apa dan milik siapa yang bakal muncul?

Terakhir, terima kasih banyak semuanya. Sampai berjumpa di _piece_ selanjutnya..!


	4. Chapter 3: First Piece

_Di suatu hari yang cerah, ada seorang gadis kecil yang berlari riang menyusuri sebuah ruangan. Langkah kaki mungilnya membawa gadis kecil tersebut pada sosok wanita yang terduduk depan grand piano. Wanita itu memainkan sebuah lagu yang tak asing bagi pendengaran si gadis._

_Gadis itu melompat-lompat kecil mendekati sang wanita. Dengan senyuman polosnya dan disertai tatapan mata penuh binar, ia bertanya._

"_Obasama, kenapa Obasama senang sekali memainkan lagu ini? Okaasama juga sering memainkannya untukku!"_

_Wanita itu tersenyum lembut mendengarkan pertanyaan polos dari si gadis berumur lima tahun itu. Ia menghentikan permainannya dan mengusap pelan mahkota hitam sang gadis. Seorang wanita lainnya yang masuk sambil membawakan nampan dengan beberapa cangkir teh hangat diatasnya juga hanya mengulas senyuman seperti wanita sebelumnya._

_Kedua wanita itu bertukar pandang, membuat hati si gadis kecil semakin penuh akan pertanyaan. Secara bersamaan, keduanya mengusap surai gelap miliknya dan menunjukkan sebuah senyuman yang tak akan dilupakan oleh gadis kecil itu._

"_Itu semua agar kalian bisa tetap kuat untuk berdiri diatasnya.."_

.

_**"Watashitachi no Shinfonii"**_

Kuroko no BasukeFujimaki Tadatoshi

.

Pairing: Akashi Seijuurou x Mizuno Shiori (OC)

.

.

Shiori POV

.

_Chapter 3 : First Piece_

.

Ketukan pintu dari Yuuki-san menggema dalam kamar menjadi pelaku penarik diriku dari alam mimpi. Alhasil kepalaku berdenyut dibuatnya. Samar-samar kuingat mimpi yang menemaniku semalam.

Aku merasa familiar dengannya—seperti sebuah dongeng yang pernah kubaca semasa kanak-kanak, namun tak bisa aku ingat. Kisah dimana terdapat dua orang wanita dan seorang gadis kecil..

Menepis semua spekulasiku akan mimpi—_lagi pula mimpi itu hanya bunga_—aku segera turun dari ranjang dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Tanpa sengaja, aku menangkap sinar yang berkedip-kedip nakal—seolah meminta atensi lebih—dari layar ponselku.

Uh oh.

Aku baru ingat kalau semalam aku kabur dari seribu satu pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Hinami, lewat pesan singkat tentunya karena aku sendiri memaksanya untuk tidak menelfonku.

Tapi sungguh, Hinami benar-benar membombardirku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menjulang.

_Kenapa inilah, bagaimana itu, dan sebagainya._

Karena tak kuat untuk menjelaskannya pada Hinami—terlebih ia adalah tipe gadis yang keras kepala—aku tinggal tidur saja dia.

Semoga saja pagi ini Hinami tidak mengamuk di sekolah...

Firasatku menjadi kenyataan, namun tidak seratus persen benar sih.

Pasalnya Hinami benar-benar mengamuk karena aku mengabaikannya semalam. Namun bukan di sekolah—aku bahkan belum menginjakan kakiku di sekolah—melainkan dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah.

Ya, Hinami kembali menyerangku lewat pesan singkatnya disaat Tanaka-san tengah mengantarku ke sekolah.

_[Kau benar-benar tak punya hubungan apapun dengan Akashi?]_

_[Iya, Hinami. Mou, harus berapa kali lagi aku bilang itu?]_

_Send._

Aku menutup _handphone_ _flip_ku sembari mengangguk singkat pada Tanaka-san yang sudah mengantarkanku sampai depan gerbang sekolah. Disertai gerutuan kesal akan pertanyaan Hinami, aku menutup pintu mobil sambil sedikit menyadari bahwa hari ini gerbang sekolah lebih ramai dari biasanya.

Berbalik untuk melangkah masuk ke dalam, langkah pertamaku langsung terhentikan oleh eksistensi bersurai merah yang berdiri beberapa meter dihadapanku.

Sekarang sudah jelaslah alasan mengapa gerbang sekolah pagi ini begitu ramai.

Berusaha mengabaikan eksistensinya, aku mengambil jalan menjauh dari sosok tersebut. _Semoga bukan diriku yang dia tunggu—_hei sejak kapan aku jadi kegeeran sendiri?—_semoga bukan diriku yang dia tunggu, semoga bukan diriku yang—_

"Akhirnya kau datang juga."

Langkah Akashi-kun berhenti tepat dihadapanku.

Pupus sudah pagi hariku yang damai. Setelah menimbulkan kesalah pahaman dihadapan Hinami, kini apa yang ingin ia lakukan di gerbang yang ramai ini?

"Ah, _ohayou,_ Akashi-kun," aku memaksakan sebuah senyuman di wajahku. "Sedang menunggu seseorang?" Dan bodohnya, malah pertanyaan semacam itu yang keluar dari bibirku.

Berpuluh-puluh pasang mata seakan menikam punggungku. Rasa tidak nyaman mulai merayap ke sekujur tubuhku.

"Tentu saja aku menunggu dirimu."

"Eh?"

Aku hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua mataku. Jadi, firasatku benar-benar berubah menjadi kenyataan?

"Ayo."

Kulihat Akashi-kun mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku. Makin paniklah aku dibuatnya. Setelah ditikam, aku pun kini dihujani panah tatapan tajam dan aura negatif para fans pemuda ini dari seluruh penjuru.

Akashi-kun mendekatkan tubuhnya, hampir-hampir membuat jantungku mau melompat dari tempat seharusnya berdetak.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Masih betah menjadi pusat perhatian pagi ini, eh?" bisik Akashi-kun.

Kan pemuda ini sendiri yang menciptakan suasana semacam ini! Kenapa dia malah menuduhku keasyikkan menikmati momen-momen menjadi pusat perhatian warga sekolah?!

Mungkin karena aku masih diam tak merespon apapun atau mungkin karena ia menyadari bahwa sesungguhnya aku tak nyaman dengan kondisi ini, Akashi-kun meraih pergelangan tanganku dengan lembut lalu menarikku untuk berjalan beriringan dengannya menuju ke dalam gedung.

Meski banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan kami di luar sana, tapi kali ini terasa berbeda. Aura-aura menusuk setajam pisau itu sudah tidak aku rasakan lagi. Seperti ada _barrier_ transparan yang melindungi seluruh diriku.

DEG. DEG.

Hanya perasaanku saja atau memang hari ini panas ya?

Disisinya, aku hanya bisa menundukkan wajahku. Langkah kakiku berselaras dengannya. Tak lagi aku melihat sekeliling. Rasanya lantai koridor sekolah lebih nyaman dipandang ketimbang yang lain.

Terus menerus melangkah sambil menundukkan pandangan membuatku tak menyadari bahwa kini aku sudah berada didepan kelasku. Akashi-kun memosisikan dirinya dihadapanku.

"Shiori, angkat wajahmu."

Menuruti perkataannya, aku mengadahkan wajahku—seperti boneka yang mengikuti pergerakan pemiliknya. Kulirik dengan ragu iris heterokom Akashi-kun yang tertuju kearahku.

"Jangan takut. Tak akan ada yang akan menyakitimu."

Puk.

Tangan besarnya mengusap surai hitamku. Pergerakannya yang perlahan dan begitu lembut.. seperti pernah aku dapatkan sentuhan ini sebelumnya.

"_Jaa_ _na_."

Selama beberapa detik aku habiskan dengan menatap punggung Akashi-kun yang menjauh. Kenapa tiba-tiba sikapnya berubah seperti itu?

Aku menyentuh puncak kepalaku yang sebelumnya disinggahi oleh tangan Akashi-kun.

Hangat.

Di suatu sudut dalam diriku merasakan kehangatan itu. Kehangatan yang familiar. Rasanya seperti _Okaasama_ yang mengusap kepalaku sewaktu kecil.

Tak mau berlama-lama menjadi patung penghias pintu kelas, aku membalikkan tubuhku dan menggeser pintu. Dibaliknya, berdiri Hinami yang memasang wajah jahil.

"Tidak ada hubungan apapun kan, Shiori?"

Ah, aku lupa. Selain Akashi-kun, aku masih mempunyai satu orang yang keras kepala lainnya.

"Hinami, akan aku jelaskan padamu semuanya tapi tidak sekarang." Tas yang sebelumnya bertengger manis di pundakku, kini bergantung disalah satu sisi meja. "Aku lelah."

"Ya ya, aku tahu itu." balas Hinami sekenanya. "Kasihan sekali Takao-kun. Ia langsung angkat kaki setelah mendengar topik hangat pagi ini."

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku.

"Takao-kun?"

Hinami menganggukan wajahnya untuk merespon gumamanku.

"Takao-kun patah hati karena ternyata kau sudah dimiliki oleh idola sekolah kita."

"Takao-kun patah hati?" ujarku mengulangi sebagian perkataan Hinami—sekedar mengonfirmasi. "Bercandamu tidak lucu, Hinami."

Hinami mengangkat kedua bahunya tak peduli.

"Terserahmu saja, Shiori."

Aku memilih diam tak menanggapinya. Segera kududukkan diriku senyaman mungkin, kemudian aku menatap kosong keluar jendela.

_Ada apa dengan semua omong kosong hari ini._

TAP.. TAP...

Akashi Seijuurou benar-benar telah memutar balikkan duniaku.

Sungguh. Sejak jam istirahat makan siang berdering, pintu kelasku tak henti-hentinya bergeser. Disusul dengan bisikan-bisikan para siswi yang asyik bergosip ria atas kejadian tadi pagi. Mereka kurang kerjaan kah? Lebih baik mereka menggunakan waktu cekikikan mereka itu untuk merangkum tugas Ishiyama-_sensei _yang menggunung!

Terlebih Hinami juga tak ada di tempatnya! Aku sungguh tak tahan mendengarkan kabar burung yang semakin melenceng dari fakta yang ada.

Hal-hal itulah yang mendasari keberadaanku disalah satu sudut taman belakang sekolah yang selalu sepi ini. Syukur aku ucapkan kepada _Kamisama_ karena tempat ini benar-benar sepi seperti yang aku harapkan. Akhirnya aku bisa memakan bekalku dengan tenang—meski sebagian besar selera makanku telah menguap entah kemana.

Satu kunyahan. Itu pun terasa sulit sekali untuk ditelan. _Mood_ yang memburuklah menjadi pelakunya. Sambil menunggu kunyahanku, aku memainkan sumpit yang terselip diantara jariku.

"Mizuno-chan?"

Aku mengadahkan wajahku yang semula terpusat pada kotak bekal—yang belum berubah banyak komposisi didalamnya—ke sosok yang berdiri tak jauh dihadapanku.

"Takao-kun?"

Jika ditanya bagaimana aku mengenal Takao-kun padahal kelas kami berjarak cukup jauh, semua itu dimula ketika aku dan Takao-kun sama-sama mengikuti penilaian seni rupa susulan akibat ketidak hadiran kami saat penilaian tersebut dilakukan di kelas masing-masing. Karena hanya kami berdua yang mengikuti tes susulan, selama proses penilaian berlangsung membuatku akrab dengannya. Terlebih, Takao-kun merupakan tipe seseorang yang simpel, ceria, ramah, dan mudah akrab.

Kembali ke fokus sebelumnya, kenapa Takao-kun berada disini?

"Sudah kuduga! Mizuno-chan pasti ada disini!"

Nada riang selalu terselip di setiap perkataan Takao-kun. Terlebih dengan senyuman secerah mentari miliknya membuat semua orang betah untuk bertukar kata dengannya.

Termasuk diriku.

"Hm? Takao-kun mencariku?"

Aku menutup kotak bekalku dan meletakkannya disampingku. Sedikit kugeser posisi dudukku agar Takao-kun dapat duduk disisi lain bangku ini.

"Tidak. Tadi hanya sekedar lewat didepan kelas Mizuno-chan setelah mengantar buku ke ruang guru, tapi rupanya Mizuno-chan tidak ada."

Aku menggangguk-anggukkan wajahku dalam mendengarkan cerita Takao-kun.

"Mizuno-chan menjadi topik favorit semua orang hari ini ya.."

DEG.

"Takao-kun, tolong jangan bahas hal tersebut."

Sedikit kesal karena mereka yang membicarakan hal tersebut tidak mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya. Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti mengapa di senja yang indah kala itu Akashi-kun datang ke ruang musik dan mengatakan bahwa aku merupakan miliknya.

Dengan satu catatan kecil bahwa aku pun sedikit terpesona pada sosoknya yang menawan ketika berdiri dibawah guyuran sinar jingga.

Hanya sedikit. Garis bawahi itu.

"Mizuno-chan?" panggil Takao-kun. "Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

Aku menatap Takao-kun bingung. Pasalnya baru kali ini aku mendengar nada bicara Takao-kun yang terkesan ragu.

"Uh.. ya? Tentu. Takao-kun mau menanyakan apa?"

Manik gelapku menangkap gerak-gerik aneh Takao-kun. Ia terlihat tak nyaman. Ada apa?

"Ehm.. sebenarnya.. Mizuno-chan dan Aka—"

"Rupanya kau ada disini."

Tanpa Takao-kun dan diriku sadari, Akashi-kun sudah berdiri beberapa meter jaraknya dari bangku yang kami duduki. Dalam sekejap, bulu kudukku meremang merasakan eksitensinya.

"Akashi-kun..?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Suara Akashi-kun terdengar dalam. Begitu pekat dan gelap—membuatku tak berani bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menatapnya.

"Aku mencarimu dan kau malah berada disini.." Iris _heterochome_nya kemudian melirik Takao-kun. "..berduaan dengan siswa lain?"

Aku menoleh cepat ke arah Takao-kun sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Uh.. Takao-kun lebih baik kembali ke kelas. Aku.. ada sedikit keperluan dengan Akashi-kun."

Takao-kun menatapku ragu. Tatapannya menyiratkan pertanyaan atas sikapku yang tiba-tiba berubah. Aku hanya mengulas senyum tipis seadanya, dan sepertinya ia paham. Ia berjalan menjauh dari taman belakang dan menyisakan diriku, Akashi-kun, hembusan angin, serta bunyi gesekan dedaunan.

"Jadi penjelasanmu?"

Dalam posisi ini, aku layaknya terdakwa di suatu kasus persidangan dan Akashi-kun seperti hakim yang siap mengetuk palu atas nasibku.

"Saya hanya makan siang disini, lalu secara kebetulan Takao-kun datang dan kami mulai berbincang ringan."

Aku tak tahu apa itu bisa dianggap sebagai penjelasan atau bukan.

"Berdua? Di tempat sepi seperti ini?"

Nada bicara Akashi-kun mulai meninggi, dan hal tersebut seolah-olah semakin memojokkan posisiku.

"Kau tidak memikirkan konsekuensi atas perbuatanmu?"

Konsekuensi apa memangnya?

Tunggu, aku tidak terima! Diposisi ini seolah-olah aku yang salah. Memang apa salahku? Aku hanya berbicara dengan Takao-kun saja.

"Akashi-kun, Takao-kun dan saya sudah berteman lama. Tolong jangan salah paham."

"Teman lama, huh?"

Dari suaranya, Akashi-kun terdengar seperti sedang menyindirku. Namun ketika aku menatap parasnya, yang aku dapati tidak sama seperti yang terdengar.

Wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia tengah menyindirku. Wajahnya justru menunjukkan hal yang berbeda.

Dan beberapa detik setelahnya, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun Akashi-kun pergi meninggalkanku yang masih termenung.

.

**-tzudzuku-**

.

Dan tidak ada satupun _piece_ yang saya masukkan di chap kali ini #abaikan

Hai hai!

Saya lagi di tengah UTS namun tak mampu menahan hasrat untuk mengetik ff ini. Tadinya sih mau lanjut terus sampai ketemu _part_ yang ada _piece_nya.. tapi gak jadi deh.

Lalu saya juga mau berterima kasih kepada:

_Juvia Hanaka_, **yolandaashari**, _LeafandFlower_, **alice dreamland**_, Yuzurizha Aera_, **arumatarizu**_, bubletea, _**Aoi Yukari**, _kuma_, **Niechan Seicchi**_, WhiteIceCream_, **Crystal Sheen**_, kanemikocchi_, **kuroizayoi**, _angelika_._marlisandhy_, **affsaini**, _ShiroiAn_, **Like** **Pluto**, _Indrikyu88_, **ricchan's matahari**.

Juga untuk _silent readers_ serta kalian yang sudah membuka halaman ini! Terima kasih untuk _support_ dari kalian semua!

Maaf belum bisa bales _review_, nanti kalau saya udah _free_ ngobrol yuk! _(free nya kapan nak)_

Maaf ya kalau chapter ini ngebosenin dan makin aneh. Maaf kalau ada _typo_, terus ada yang OOC, dkk.

Lalu, saya masih nge_upload_ lewat ponsel, jadi penulisannya belum bisa dirapihin. _Gomen ne minna?_

Semoga _next chapter_ bisa masukin _piece_ selanjutnya. Milik siapakah itu?

Terima kasih banyak, _minna-_san! Sampai berjumpa di _piece_ selanjutnya..! XD


End file.
